Silver
by SoccerStriker13
Summary: Okay, this is going to be a rather long story so the plot is not something I can summarize... Basic information: Superboy/Conner Kent and Oc with hints as Kid Flash/Wally West and Artemis. Come inside for more.
1. Chapter One: Introduction Part I

First things first. Disclaimer: I do not own nor am associated with DC Comics or Cartoon Network in any way. The characters used in this story, aside from my original characters, belong to DC Comics and I have no claim to them. I am simply a fan writing a story for one of my favorite shows.

Okay, so I'm a nerd and total DC comic (especially Batman) junkie. So when I saw the commercial for _Young Justice_ I had to start watching it. And yes this is going to be a Superboy/Conner Kent and OOC pairing. I do not support Miss Martian and Superboy because it is like the Starfire and Robin pairing from _Teen Titan_ which I didn't like because she was such a dunce and so is Miss Martian. No offense to anyone I think she's a great character for the team but I don't like her for Superboy. On a side note I am a fan of the Kid Flash and Artemis pairing because we all know that they're perfect for each other. Come on admit it. So be warned that there will be a slight Kid Flash and Artemis pairing in this. And then a bunch of girls will just flirt with Aqualad who is secretly pissed that his friend stole his girlfriend, though that girl is perfect for Garth. Miss Martian is alone, and will most likely become the future cat lady in my story. So yeah.

Back on topic, updates will be slow but I will make them constant. Hopefully. I'm reading a Batman FanFic which has epic long posts and I want to try that out so these posts will take a while. I write this part before I write the story so I'm currently aiming for about 6,000 words/twelve pages on a Microsoft word document. Wish me luck. I will work on this a lot in the next week which is spring break so it may get done really fast but unless I'm not in school, I attend high school two semesters and have college the third semester, don't expect fast chapters.

The Perspective starts with Robin but I shift. Usually you will know whose perspective because I'll define it in the first few sentences. Other than that, all you need to know is that I_ italicize_ thoughts but will also define them as thoughts because I also _italicize_ words that are said with heavy conviction or are important or are titles of things. Also when Miss Martian/Megan reads minds the thoughts she reads will be _italicized_.

This is rated T for violence, implications of sex/sexual activities, language, and basically everything else that goes on with stupid teenagers and their choices. You're big kids suck it up and grow a pair, if you don't like it then don't read it and complain to me because I don't give a shit. Don't get me wrong I love you guys but I don't want to hear it. Okay so I've ranted long enough. But if you could look for any errors in my writing please tell me and I will edit the text and fix it. Thanks and enjoy.

O-O

Silver

x-x

Introduction Part I

Young Justice Members

x-x

This time they were certain that Bruce had gone completely batty. Robin or rather Dick Grayson stared at his mentor and father in disbelief. There new _mission_ was absurd. Completely and totally absurd. But there was no question in his head that Bruce was serious, his face and costume said it all. Wally groaned and Megan squealed but there was no reaction from the rest they all just stood there hoping that Bruce would start laughing and that this would be a joke. Yeah, fat chance of that happening.

They were being sent to infiltrate a high school.

A FUCKING HIGH SCHOOL!

Sure it was one of those elite boarding schools that one had to have strong connections in private places to get in to. But still it was just a high school, it wasn't like Cobra or Shadow was lurking in gym class or in the library stacks. It just wasn't worth their time or their skills. Dick wasn't even in high school, he had another year before that place would condemn him; not that he ever really went to school. As long as he passed his tests he didn't have to show up. The influence that Wayne family had over Gotham was astounding. But even still, high school? Speedy was right, they were just trying to keep them busy. They weren't sidekicks so they deserved a real mission but this time he wasn't going to be the one to mention it. But if someone else, Wally, were to have an outburst than he would support it.

"Any questions?" Bruce addressed them, he may have sounded open for criticism but he wasn't. The question was just a formality to tell the kids that there should be no questions.

"Yeah!" Wally exclaimed right on schedule, really that guy was way too predictable, "Like, when are we going to get a _real_ mission again. I mean sure we fu-screwed up the last one, but hey at least nothing got blown up!" There was a pause as everyone looked at him, "Much," a nervous chuckle followed. The last mission had been a total disaster. They had to face The Mad Hatter, one of Batman's adversaries. He broke into one of the research labs, currently studying the human psyche, at Wayne industries and stole a few pieces of information. The Justice League was currently trying to figure out which one he actually wanted since none of the pieces of information had anything to do with each other than the fact that they were all on something to do with the psyche, one was even a cookie recipe that was supposed to increase brain function. But needless to say the mission was a total and complete disaster. How many screw-ups could happen in one night? Answer; twenty eight to be exact and seventeen of them were Wally's fault, big shocker.

"Yeah but what you ended up blowing up was the _research facility_ we were supposed to be protecting,"Artemis piped up her eyebrows narrowed and her words were as sharp as her arrowheads. It was so painstakingly obvious that she liked Wally in that weird _"I hate him so much but find him oddly attractive"_ way. To cover it up even more she was convincing herself that she was attracted to Superboy who already had a secret admirer in Miss Martian. Which the entire situation of that was a little too much like Midsummer's Night Dream. You know everyone falling in love with the wrong person. Dick was glad that he didn't have to deal with that on any level whatsoever. He was too young and too focused on training, fighting bad guys, and not losing any of his circus skills.

Wally flushed red with embarrassment, "Well at least I didn't set off the motion sensors!" He countered still blushing from one oversized ear to oversized ear. It was Artemis's turn to blush now as the two began the almost daily fight over who was the worst sidekick. Honestly they both sucked in Dick's opinion but Wally was no doubt the worst of all of them. There was not one mission that Wally didn't manage to mess up or at least put in jeopardy.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was," Kaldur spoke in his calm and commanding tone that shut the couple up, "We're a team, if one of us messes up we all do. That's how it works." Kaldur always had a way of making everyone listen despite the fact that Dick would have been a far better leader in his person opinion. "What was the name of the school again?" He asked the superior.

"Montgomery Academy for Gifted Youths, it's located on an island in the south Atlantic, the island is small enough that it wouldn't be on any major map but it is also privately owned and thus the owner chose to keep the island a secret from the major public," Batman responded, the way he said the name of the school didn't sound any different to the others but to Dick who lived with the man he recognized the hidden fury at the words.

Dick looked at Bruce; there was something about this school that didn't sit well. One; the fact that it felt as though they were actually being sent away to school to _learn_. And two; that Bruce was treating this like a mission. "Why are we going to the school Batman?" He asked looking up at his mentor whose eyes met his own.

Bruce reached over to the keyboard and typed a few things and then four girls appeared on the screen. All of them were extremely pretty and each had a tattoo on their left cheek. Each of them were smiling for the picture and their features were rather similar in the way that they were all very thin, well put together, and muscled. All four of the girls of were blond and looked like they could be sisters; the shade of blonde was different for each of the girls but still they looked like clones. "One of these girls is a fate; they're a rare type of person with the ability to see into the future. If their visions are not set they will literally see every major possibility. We were able to narrow the eleven girls down to just these four." Dick had studied up some on the fates, he knew that they had the ability to plant ideas in one's mind like a form of mind control but without the real control part, they were also beautiful and athletic which applied to their charm. Literal charm, they could charm people into almost anything.

Something clicked inside of Dick's head; eleven girls? Taking another look at the girls and their muscles. There was something so familiar about the way those muscles were formed that made him realize something. He knew what those girls did to get those muscles. "Cheerleaders? We're researching cheerleaders?" This immediately made Wally perk up at the idea of getting closer to the cheerleaders. "Might as well only send three of us, Wally has no chance with the cheerleaders, I'm too young, and Megan will never be able to keep up with those girls," Dick admitted, earning a glare from Wally and Megan looked a little sad but it was true. Although many guys and girls refused to admit that cheerleading is a sport being the gymnast that he was he understood that it was a very serious and strenuous sport that required muscles that most people never used.

"You will all be going," Bruce said sending a stern look to Dick basically telling him to shut his mouth before he made an even bigger ass of himself not that that was even possible. "Your job is to figure out which one of these girls is the fate, assess what is going on at this school, and then bring her back here," It was a simple order but the situation when one was to really take a look at it was much more complicated than it seemed. Obviously the fate wouldn't be walking around with a sign but they would be able to figure out who she was hopefully. But what was really worrying him was having to infiltrate the school and figure out what was going on. What kind of school, on a private island, kept a fate there as a cheerleader? Answer; the fake kind that used the school as a front for something much bigger. One thing was for sure, this mission was going to be interesting. "You leave immediately, get everything you require. Robin you will be going by the name Jason and Superboy you will be going by the name Scott,"[1] Dick hated not being able to tell his identity to his friend but Bruce didn't like to let people into his life. But then again it was better than not having one at all. "Disperse." Not only were the kids given permission to leave but Bruce did as well.

Robin was on his way to change, as were the rest of the team when Wally leaned over, "So, your real name is Jason huh." Dick laughed, Wally may have been a genius with science but when it came to simple things the guy was an idiot.

"Batman isn't stupid enough to actually have me go by my real name. So no, my name is not Jason," Dick told his long time friend.

Wally sighed and rubbed his head, "One day I will figure out what your real name is. I mean really, it sucks that you can't even tell us your real name, I mean don't you get sick of being called Robin all the time Robs?"

"Not really, and I'm not always called Robin. You call me Robs after all," This little remark earned him another glare since he had twisted the point of Wally's statement. Wally grumbled something under his breath that sounded somewhat like the word _asshole_. Wally had always been a sore loser.

Dick's so called _room _was relatively empty; all that he kept were clothes and a few hygiene items. Since he didn't actually live in the building there was no need to make the room personal or homey. The room was just where he kept his clothes when he needed to change from Dick Grayson, in sunglasses, to Robin. The only piece of furniture in the room was a small bed for when he was too tired to make it back to Wayne Manor. Needless to say he didn't sleep there often, his stamina allowed him to fight for long periods of time without falling asleep. Besides this team rarely did night missions so they never kept him up long enough to actually get tired.

He took off his green hoodie and hung it up immediately, though the Wayne family had Alfred employed to take of things like that but before moving into the Manor Dick was part of the circus and was used to throwing his things on the floor when changing but Alfred had taught him that it mattered that his clothes look good when he left the house since the paparazzi stalked him just as much as they did Bruce. His white v-neck followed quickly and then his blue jeans. He toed off his shoes before actually getting into the brightly colored costume. The black and red spandex suit was tighter than any glove, even tighter than the tech gloves he wore. He was dressed in a flash; he was always in the uniform faster than he was able to get out of it. There was something about spandex when you have five minutes before school started and you just got in from fighting the Joker and his creepy girlfriend and the spandex is glued to your skin by sweat. Yeah it wasn't a fun way to start the day.

As Dick walked down to the dock to get on the Biojet his cape fluttered from side to side. At first Dick didn't want a cape because he thought they were kind of girly, despite the fact that Bruce wore one when he was Batman. But once he got the cape he grew to like the way it flowed with he jumped from roof to roof. He still remembered after he first got the cape and pretended that it was a pair of bat wings and he flapped around like the little creature that had been living in the Cave for generations. He could hardly believe that was five years ago, it seemed much longer with all that had happened in that time.

He touched his face, the mask formed to every muscle movement and never fell off but he sort of hated the mask. Being raised in the circus he was used to showing off to the hundreds of people that came to see the _Flying Grayson's_ as they performed their acrobatics and they cheered his name and his parent's names. It was a thrill to have everyone looking up at him and knowing that it was him doing those amazing things. Sure people loved _Robin the Boy Wonder_ but they didn't know who he was beyond that little black mask. But even more they didn't care who he was without the mask, they wanted a hero not a thirteen year old with a sad life story.

In the dock sat the large red jet, it was already morphed from the egg shaped blob into the jet form with the hatch open. Miss Martian was already inside with Superboy; neither of them really had to change. Megan did that whole morphing her bio clothes into her costume and Superboy just didn't care since he didn't have an alter ego to hide like the rest of them of them did. Actually both of them didn't have to worry about hiding who they really were, Superboy could pass as a normal kid but since he didn't have a family to force him to go to high school and pretend to be normal and Megan was green so... Yeah people would figure out something was up with that.

Wally was there next, true to his name he was there in a flash. It was weird how he did that, appearing out of nowhere with that speed of his. Dick had to admit he was a little jealous of all of the other's superpowers, that was why it was nice to have Artemis around. Those two were both human down to the core, no powers just skills and intelligence. Artemis and Kaldur walked on to the jet together, Wally's eyes narrowed just a bit. Really, that guy just needed to kiss her and get rid of all that tension before he imploded. Though, the sight would be pretty amusing. Megan started the jet once everyone was sitting and strapped in.

x-x

Megan

x-x

Megan was so excited to attend a real earth high school, and they were supposed to get close to the cheerleaders. From all the human TV that she watched she knew that being a cheerleader meant you were on top of the food chain, and every cheerleader was dating a member of the football team. They were a really rare variation of the human species; she couldn't wait to observe them in person. Perhaps she could even befriend one, oh that would be the coolest. She was practically trembling from her excitement. But Robins words were still in her mind _"...and Megan will never be able to keep up with those girls,"_ what had he meant? Was it because she was from another planet and their culture difference would get in the way? But Wally was from Earth and Robin still doubted his ability to get close to the girls. It seemed like it would never add up. Earth had such strange cultural rules, especially for high school. Even though the children were in the same age group they dispersed into different types of people, much like teams. Some of the groups were defined by clothing, or classes, or by extracurricular activities instead of by their social class.

The Jet was on its way to Florida, they'd stop in Miami to get on a normal plane to go to school. Plus they'd have to get changed into this schools uniform and grab some of the other clothes that they'd use to blend in. During their stay at the school Megan would have to maintain a human colored skin tone. She didn't know how long she'd be able to do so but she'd have to try to keep it up so they wouldn't be found out. She was so excited, but also curious about how they were supposed to get the fate off of the island if the biojet was left in Florida. But the place was surrounded by water so maybe Kaldur had a plan. But first they had to figure which of the four girls was the fate.

For the most part the flight wasn't too bad, sure Wally was loud and constantly fighting with Artemis. Ever since the two of them met they'd been fighting over just about everything but lately it seemed like there was more to their relationship, after the whole memory loss thing in the desert they'd been acting different around each other. Megan couldn't pretend she wasn't happy that Artemis was paying more attention to Wally after all that meant that she wasn't going after Superboy anymore. She cast a glance at the boy, he was staring out the window with those blue smoldering eyes. He was so... Perfect. Suddenly the jet dropped in altitude and veered off to the right. "Sorry!" She squeaked focusing on flying instead of on her crush. "Hello Megan," She said slapping her forehead as she spoke, "focus!" The team looked at her like that should be an obvious thing to do while she was flying the plane. A blush spread across her cheeks sometimes she felt like such a dunce around her friends.

The biojet landed at the airport smoothly, well pretty smooth. Megan lost focus near the end when Superboy stood up and stretched and all of his many muscles sort of flexed simultaneously she just couldn't not look. So she swerved a little bit before Superboy almost fell on the floor and she got her focus back. These little mistakes while flying were becoming more frequent, maybe it was because Superboy may have liked her back. After all they were getting closer all the time since they both lived in Mount Justice. In a roundabout way they lived together. She could have squealed at the thought.

Red Tornado was waiting for them outside, he had six suitcases. The robot had backpacks hanging off his arms like they were hangers. "Each of you will change and then get on the plane. I understand that Batman has already give you names Jason and Scott," Robin nodded immediately but Superboy didn't react as fast, it would probably take him longer to actually respond to the name since he wasn't used to having more than one. Superboy had turned down all of Megan's offers to find him an Earth name, she didn't know why since he had refused to let her read his mind. Ever. Sometimes she thought she was making progress and then other times. Not so much. "Ladies to the left, gentlemen to the right. You flight leaves in ten."

The boys walked off taking their suitcases and backpacks. Artemis was staring into the bag with a look on her face that was a mix of horror and anger. "There's no way I'm wearing that," She said, her voice was hitting a pitch that displayed hostility in humans.

"It is a requirement of the mission. This school has strict rules. You must wear their uniform," Red Tornado was as structured as always, it was probably in his programming to be that way. All of this talk of the mysterious uniform made Megan curious she opened up her backpack which was appropriately pink. There were books inside and a few empty binders but there wasn't a uniform.

She looked up at Tornado, "Why don't I have a uniform?"

"I figured you would simply morph your clothing into the uniform instead of actually having one," He reasoned.

"Of course," She felt a little dumb for not realizing that's why but then again it would have been nice to actually get the uniform and be able to keep it forever. "Hello Megan." She slapped herself again, that place was staring to hurt after all the times she hit it. Then the excitement of being able to see what this uniform would look like over took her. "Come on, I want to see what the uniform looks like!" Megan grabbed Artemis's arm and dragged her off to the designated changing room.

Megan was too excited to be careful, she pushed Artemis into one of the stalls to change. She could hear the blonde grumbling about the uniform from behind the door. She rocked back and forth on her heels humming some song she heard on the radio she believed the band was called Ready Set Go and the song was Like Whoa[2]. It was one of those songs that got stuck in one's head and no matter how many songs you listened to after that you would find yourself humming or whistling or singing along to it later. "I'm done," Artemis's voice, sounding more aggravated than before, traveled over before the door opened, "I hate skirts." Artemis still had her hair up in a pony tail but she wasn't dressed in her green costume anymore. She now wore a short black skirt ending at mid-thigh, a white button up dress shirt, a thin black tie, and a black blazer with the phoenix crest on the right breast. Megan closed her eyes and envisioned herself wearing the exact same uniform. When she opened her eyes she couldn't help but squeal with delight. She loved the way it fit and the way it felt on her skin. The uniform looked exactly like Artemis's which was, of course, the point of a _uniform_. Even down to the shoes, black canvas sneakers, somehow that didn't seem right.

"Are these really the shoes that go with the uniform?" She asked wiggling her feet in the strange shoes.

The blonde sighed and reached into her bag pulling out a pair of black shiny shoes with straps, they had a bit of a platform to them but not much and the heel was slightly larger than the little platform it had. They must have been polished recently. Closing her eyes again Megan focused on the shoes, she felt them immediately they were hard but very sturdy. She liked them, they would be perfect and this way she would fit in. Megan opened her eyes and looked in the mirror, the uniform was neatly pressed, her red hair was just right, and she skin... Was still green. She really hoped she could do this, she focused on her skin. Trying to turn ones skin from bright green to a pale peach was not the easiest thing to do. She could feel the cells in her skin morphing, the sensation was on the verge of being painful but not a real pain at its level of intensity more like a dull prickling on every inch of her skin. Her skin was pale when she opened her eyes, fleshy and pink and human. An idiotically happy smile spread across her lips, she began spinning around and then began levitating as she spun. "I've never seen anyone so happy about wearing a uniform. Hell, I've never seen anyone happy about wearing a uniform." Artemis said absently as she picked at the edge of the skirt. "I hate skirts," She repeated.

"Why they're so girly and comfortable," Artemis rolled her eyes ignoring Megan as she headed out of the changing area with her bag over her shoulder and the suit case dragging behind her. Megan followed skipping with her bag on her back and her suitcase levitating after her. The boys were already outside in their uniform, the only differences were that they had pants and dress shoes, but only two of them wore the shoes. Wally was wearing _Nike_ sneakers and it looked like Superboy was still wearing his combat boots underneath his pants. He was such a rebel.

"Come on our flight is leaving in less than two minutes," Robin was still the same, he was wearing sunglasses and hiding who he really was. If Megan really wanted to know what his name was she could easily read his mind and memories to find out what it was. But she learned early on that this was not acceptable on Earth since most did not have the ability to read minds or communicate through them. The group diverted their attention for only a second to get out their tickets and when they looked back Robin was once again gone. It was creepy that a human could do a form of teleportation, although Robin had tried convincing her that it was simply because he could move silently and had gymnastics training but she wasn't convinced. She made more noise levitating in her camouflage mode than he did while just disappearing.

By the time they reached the plane Robin was already buckled up in his seat and cast them a look like _"What took you so long?"_ or maybe she was simply reading his mind. A woman came out from the captain quarters, she was neatly dressed in a royal blue dress with a pair of gold wings pinned to her breast. [3] Seeing the kids still standing around she quickly ushered them into their seats before giving them their safety instructions for the flight. The flight would only last a little more than two hours, if they had able to take the jet it wouldn't have taken more than one, so they all settled in. Robin had his laptop out as soon as the captain gave the okay, Aqualad was reading a book, and Wally had started a game of BS with Artemis and Megan.

Everyone but Megan couldn't wait to get this mission over with.

O-O

[1] Yes this is an irony. For any of those that don't know Jason is the name of the third Robin or it may have been the fourth but I'm pretty sure he was the third. The second Robin is named Tim.

[2] "_Love Like Woe"_ by **The Ready Set**. I thought it would seem reasonable since she's not from earth to forget the actual names of the songs and bands.

[3] The gold wings are a little pin that all flight attendants wear. Don't know why and I don't really care but they do. I just felt I should clarify that she didn't have actual wings coming out of her breast in the shade of gold.

O-O

So what did you think? Any comments, concerns, complaints (I'm mainly looking for the first but hey, a review is a review) just review and I will read them. Also any mistakes please tell me, I'm not using an editor simply because I don't Alyssa or Bryce anywhere near my Fanfiction account. Those stalkers. Also if you want to see any particular villains or whatever just tell me. I mainly know about Batman villains because that's my favorite so just give me the villains name and the superhero that usually fights them and I will look into the character. Also any Ooc villains that people come up with and want to me to use I would be happy to use them.

Silver will be officially introduced next time, just so you know it will start out in her perspective and will show the Junior Justice Leaguers arriving, sort of. Details are still the process of being created.

So I love music (this is my area to rant so let me) and I like to think of theme songs for characters that I make up and currently Silver's theme song is _"Black Sheep"_ by **Metric** but with vocals from **Brie Larson**. This is a song from _Scott Pilgrim VS the World_ sung by Envy (**Larson**) with her fake band Clash at Demonhead. I'm not so sure about the other people though... So any song ideas for the Junior Justice League kids? Once again tell me and I will mention it next time in my rant of ranty-ness. Ranty-ness is so a word by the way.

First to comment will have a paragraph dedicated to them in the next chapter, I'm not joking. I will love you forever and I will look for your comments at all times because you will be special like rainbow sprinkle cookies with a half inch thick layer of pink buttercream frosting. Yum, I may eat you now. But probably not because I'm a vegetarian and eating people is illegal. (On a side note so is my character.)

Okay before I go any deeper into the story I'm going to take some artistic liberties in this story so bare with me. I will stick to the basic storyline of all the characters to a certain degree; I will try to stay as close as possible. For example, I'm going to have Black Canary already married to Green Arrow and having Roy (Speedy #1/Red Arrow) already having left his foster father. I get that this wouldn't have happened yet (other than Roy leaving) but I want it to be that way. Also I'm not sure if I will have it being so that Barbara is a part of the Bat team yet. And yes I do know that Barbara becomes a psychic when she becomes Oracle and no I don't care.

And on this last note I will shut up and start to work on chapter two. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO... TheAlchemist'sDaughter and AmberSpirit who made me write a long chapter also if you guys end up ever looking at this for some reason, UPDATE SOON! I'm dying for a new chapter to **Boy in the Manor**, but even if you don't post soon I still love you two just because you're epic.

Love the Bambooatarian

PS. Total Word Count 5,593 / Ten Pages


	2. Chapter Two: Introduction Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am associated with DC Comics or Cartoon Network in any way. The characters used in this story, aside from my original characters, belong to DC Comics and I have no claim to them. I am simply a fan writing a story for one of my favorite shows.

I would have started this sooner but I had to write a literary analysis, do a PowerPoint and a chemistry project which made me describe the science behind cooking a cheesecake. Ugh, and I'm supposed to be on break. So just so you know I finished the last chapter in four or five days and I may finish this by the end of the week since I have a lot of time to work on it but I don't know yet. So, yeah, I still write this right before I start to actually write the next chapter.

I don't have to say what the story is about because I ranted about it in the last chapter for god knows how long. So now I'm using this to rant about this book I had to write the analysis for. _Something Wicked This Way Comes_ by some guy whose name I have already forgotten because I didn't care. The book is really good, if you can figure out the story line but then again I skimmed it. I mean half of it was just the guy going on and on and on and about details that don't mean anything at the end of the book or maybe they do mean something but he never explains what they were supposed to mean so by the end of the book I felt like I could have read about five pages worth of text from the book and understood the end much better. And yet the teacher still expects me to write a paper on the book, if she had assigned the other book we're reading I would have been able to do a fifteen page paper on it simply because I've read the book four times and it is much easier to comprehend. The other book we've read in class is _Lord of the Flies_ which is honestly one of my favorites I just wish school would stop requiring it as reading because I've read it so many times.

Before the second chapter, I am a woman of my word. I checked the comments and saw who posted the first review and so without further adieu... My pink frosted cookie with rainbow sprinkles is missindependent93! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! And don't worry there will be plenty of Wally and Artemis moments to come, just wait. MUAHAHAHA! Oops, I mean hehehe. I mean they are teenagers... HINT: Wally is going to get _very_ jealous before they leave the high school. :) So keep reading and reviewing and I'll look out for your comments. Love you forever human cookie that I would like to eat. By the way did you see the last episode? Wally and Artemis held hands!

Also someone, AnimeFan1000, told me that Jason was the second Robin and not the third like I thought, for some reason I thought the sequence was Richard, Tim, Jason, that one chick who dated Tim, and then Damian. So yeah, I had it wrong. It actually goes Richard, Jason, Time, That one chick who dated Tim, and then Damian. Thank you for telling me! (At least I know the names of all of them. _) Also can anyone tell me why they are using Tim's outfit but calling him Richard in all the interviews about the show? Because it's really pissing me off, if it was really Richard, which they say it is, he would not have pants. I love the fact they have him wearing pants but the original Richard wore sparkly green scaly underwear, not pants.

Anyways, as I said in my finishing statement last time I will be starting this chapter out in Silver's perspective. To warn you she is a bitch, like a really hate-able bitch so don't get upset there is a reason for that. This will be revealed later on. So here we go.

O-O

Silver

x-x

Introduction Part II

Silver

x-x

There was loud ringing that seemed miles away, but drew closer with each shrill chime. The girl groaned as she sat up, the ringing was coming from her iPod touch, the sound was supposed to be sonar with wasn't as shocking to the system as the actual alarm sound, which made her think a ship was sinking somewhere off the coast of the island, but got the job done and woke her up. Thick black eyelashes cast dark shadows on silver eyes that dazed lazily at the white walls of the girls room. She reached out to the floor with her long tan legs, rubbing her feet from side to side feeling the cold tile beneath them. Morning had always come too fast for her liking, but then again she hated mornings simply because it meant she had to abandon the sweetness of her dreams and face her family-less reality. The girl got up and stumbled over to her mirror, her long blonde hair fell into her face as she walked. Looking into the mirror she could see that her sleep had not been a peaceful one, she never remembered her dreams if they were really dreams. Only if they were visions. Those blank silver eyes stared back at her; she hated the way they looked against her skin, almost as much as she hated that birthmark of hers. It wasn't the type of birthmark that most people were born with; she had lied about it saying that it was a tattoo. After all, who would believe she'd been born with a silver crescent moon on her cheek. The moon was a series of silver dots that shimmered in the light. Everyone seemed to love the uniqueness of that mark, which they thought was a tattoo, but she hated it. It was just another question on her ever growing list of things that would never be answered. She had a rough idea of what it was, it was her mark. But the scientist had never really explained the concept of a mark to her so all she had was what she could gather from mythology on her kind. Unfortunately most of the mythology on her kind was false, to the _n_-th degree. What was it about men that they simply couldn't write the truth, that they were out charmed by beautiful women. That's what fates did after all, they charmed their way through life. The Roman's and Greek's made the fates out to be either really ugly shriveled up creatures sharing an all seeing eye or beautiful sirens that turned into horrible monsters and devoured men's flesh. It was rather pathetic when one knew the truth about her kind, they were beautiful and cruel but most of them were also vegetarians and antisocial.

A long, thin fingers brushed away the messy bangs and wayward strands of hair from her gentle features. She really didn't feel like doing her hair but it was one of those things that she had to do simply because society demanded that from her, it wasn't fair but neither was life really. After all she'd been raised by emotionally detached scientist and that was crueler than being raised by actual parents. But maybe it wasn't as cruel, after all none of the kids around the school above seemed to enjoy their parents much but then again they didn't have to live her life. God, how she hated her life, it was full of shots, examinations, training, and being the all around lab rat for those guys. And they still made her do her homework! Not like she couldn't do the homework, after all her tutors when she was five were smarter than her teachers now. Her IQ was up in the two hundreds, not that it was that impressive anymore. Kids got smarter each and every generation. That's why all the scientists and doctors were in their mid-thirties or early forties. They often changed the scientists working, she didn't know if they were fired or just moved on to a different part of the weird company that owned the school and the island. It wasn't like she really cared though; they changed so often that she wasn't able to get attached to any of them. Not that she really wanted to be attached to a boring scientist.

She had showered the night before; she did that so she wouldn't have to get up any earlier than what time she already arose at. She had practice at lunch so she wouldn't do her hair fancy or curl it or straighten it. Naturally her fair hair was wavy so she often got away without doing too much to it. After yanking out a few tangles with her metal brush she pulled the hair up into a ponytail, leaving some of the bangs out to draw attention to oddly colored eyes. She sometimes wondered if she was a just a science experiment that the lab cooked up twelve years ago; after all she didn't remember anything before the time she was five. Not even her name. But other, more hopeful, times she wondered if her mother or father had the same colored eyes. Those thoughts were useless though, it wasn't like she was ever going to get the answer she desired. So she pushed those thoughts away so she could get ready.

Though the school had a uniform all of the cheerleaders had found a loophole, they still wore a uniform they just wore their cheerleading uniform. Honestly the school's uniform wasn't that bad but it was just had such a good girl look to it that none of her friends could wear it without looking like horny school girls attempting to seduce their teachers. But as long as they wore the skimpy cheerleading uniform they somehow looked less like whores. It was a strange thing, kind of like a negative when times by a negative somehow ended up being a positive. That part of math she didn't like, because you can't have a negative amount of anything so and if you loss even more it should still be negative. But then the lab-coats would try to explain the concept to her and she started to wonder about different routines that she could bring up at practice. It wasn't like she'd ever need to know that for her life, she wasn't going anywhere after she graduated from high school. She was already smarter than some of her teachers so it wasn't like she needed to go to college or anything. Besides the lab-coats could continue her education and they wouldn't have to let her see the light of day ever again.

The cheer uniform was simple; to put it kindly but the best word was still skimpy. The skirt rest just a bit above her hips and only barely covered the necessary areas, actually when she ran someone could easily see her ass, not her V thank god but they could most definitely see her ass. That's was why she had almost all of her underwear as black boy shorts, save for her super skank pairs of thongs, lacy crap, and the occasional patterned pair of boy shorts. That way if she ran or a guy flipped her skirt they weren't going to see anything of interest, unless they were into to that sort of thing. The way the skirt was pleated there were a few parts that were actually cut to allow for a smoother flair when twirling. There was a type of black short that the girls were supposed to wear underneath the skirt but none of them did unless they were performing at a game. This school, like most others, had sports teams despite not competing with other schools. Each sport had two different teams, and two different coaches worked with those teams but there was only one cheerleading team. The school colors were red, black, and gold. So the girls had a choice of a red uniform with a black trim or a gold trim. She'd obviously chosen the black trim. The top only went about three fourths of an inch below her bust and was so tight that it almost kept oxygen from getting into lungs from time to time. The neck line was low and in a v-shape, since there was no official team for the school they simply had the letters MA standing for Montgomery Academy. She wore ankle length white socks with black Nikes whose only color came from the Nike symbol that was white but outlined in red.

She twirled, watching the skirt moving in the mirror. Her reflection smirked at how she looked, it may seem vain but she knew that she was attractive. It was in her DNA to be attractive to anything with a pulse, well that and the thing had to be human or have human like higher thinking. She'd seen the way people had stared at her all her life, well at least through the twelve years of her life that she remembered, most of them had to do double takes just to be sure she was real. As she got older she'd realized how easy it was to get what she wanted when she really tried, like consciously tried. She had both the male and female staff members unknowingly falling all over her... Or maybe they did know but just put up with it because they wanted her skills to develop so they could use her skills for their personal gain. Carefully she applied her makeup, dark eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, and black eyeshadow. By putting such a dark color around her eyes it allowed for her light color to stand out and even look a little more on the blue side instead of looking like a semi-precious metal.

School would start soon and though she gave no care to her classes or her teachers if she missed first period then the lab-coats wouldn't let her go for the rest of the day and there was no way that she was going to sit in her bedroom or wander around the infinite white hallways of this underground labyrinth of a science nerds greatest fantasy. After grabbing her bat/Batman backpack, it was a cartoon bat plushie with the yellow batman emblem on its chest, she exited the small cell that she referred to as her room. The place seemed empty, well it always seemed empty just because everyone was stowed away in their labs researching whatever it was that they researched. Honestly she didn't know too much about what the place did. All she knew was that they were interested in her psychic ability to see into the future. She supposed they wanted it for a money making scheme. That was the only reasonable explanation she could think of for why they would need to have a real psychic around... But they already had money, so what was their real plan? Not that it mattered to her. As long as she did what she was told she was allowed to live.

Upstairs she exited into one of the school hallways, she only had a few minutes to get to class but she would loiter in the area just outside of class with her friends and other people she recognized. Her first period was World History, the school didn't require one to take US History but they could take any history of any major country or just take World History. She'd chosen World History because it was more interesting than focusing on just one country for an entire year. She had the class with two of the other cheerleaders, Roxi and Ruthi who were twins. They did everything together and even went out of their way to make sure that they were perfectly in synch. Honestly, it was creepy. It was creepy mostly because they weren't identical, one of them was blonde, Roxi, and the other had hair as black as night, Ruthi. Most people didn't think they were related when they first met them, herself included it had taken three weeks for her to believe that they were siblings and took her two months to believe they were twins. Most kids weren't in class; they were packing the halls and blocking the walk way, which she didn't mind since she was able to squeeze through them without any difficulty or awkwardness.

She was only a few paces away from her classroom when someone called out to her, "Silver!" She whipped around to see where and who the call came from. It was some girl on the student council; she didn't know her very well. Well she didn't really know who the mousy loser was on the inside, but she pretended to know her and to like her even though Silver was way out of her league friendship wise. She tried to remember the girls name but came up empty so instead she just faked a smile. She didn't know what the loser wanted with her but it couldn't take long and if she just snubbed her it would look bad so she just had to put up with it. Once she was by the girl she began to explain why she had been called over. "I'd like for you to meet the new students," Silver noticed the kids hanging around her for the first time since she come over, there were six of them and they were sort of boring.

"Hi, I'm Megan," A redhead stepped forward; her hair was long and straight with a black headband to keep her hair from falling into her face. She wore the uniform perfectly just like the student council member. She wasn't that pretty in truth; she was really plain and didn't seem all that athletic from her skin tone. It was pale but more like a sickly pale color since there was a slight green tint to her skin, it made her want to take a few steps back just in case the girl decided to hurl on her. She gave another one of her fake smiles as the next person walked forward, another red head.

"Hello gorgeous, I'm Wally but you can call me your new boyfriend," Great, another guy who thought he was the coolest thing since the internet. He was trying to move into her personal space, he was getting so close that she could have counted his freckles not like she would. This time she moved back to show that she was uncomfortable. Luckily someone stopped him.

This time the person looked like she was in Silver's league. The girl was blonde with her hair in a messy pony tail with all the hair pulled away from her face, she was tan showing that she spent time in the sun probably exercising based on her muscle tone, and she had a great figure. She was just so attractive that it seemed absurd for her to be friends with the two redheads. "Don't mind the idiot over there. I'm Artemis," She held out her hand to be shaken.

Silver took it, "Artemis, huh? That's cool. Were you a cheerleader at your last school? 'Cause you should think about joining our team, we could use another girl on the team." Artemis smiled, it was a little forced but a normal person wouldn't notice but Silver was an expert at fake emotions.

"Never been on a team but maybe I'll check it out later," She didn't sound too excited about checking it out but Silver would hold her to her word anyway. If this girl turned out to be the person that she thought she was then she would be the perfect person to take her place at the top of the pyramid. There were three guys standing silently behind her but finally one of them stepped forward and smiled kindly.

He had tan skin, dark and gorgeous. He was tall and muscular and had a sort of air about him that made you want to be around him. The way he stood made him look like a leader, like captain of the football team or student body president, only cuter. [1] He was the exact definition of _"tall, dark, and handsome,"_ to the t. This was the kind of guy that every girl would drool over, and have amazing wet dreams about. He was the kind of guy that was worth her time and her affection. "Hello, I'm Kaldur. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

She smiled flirtatiously and adjusted her body to show more of her curves and athletic body structure, "The pleasure is definitely mine." Her natural charm was flowing off of her in waves of attraction. She could see the widening of the pupils, it was only a slight growth but it was enough to be noticeable to her, it was like ingesting drugs. He smiled back, but it was simply due to her powers.

"I'm Jason, and this is Scott," The smallest of the boys stepped forward, he couldn't have been anything but a freshman. He was small but muscular with jet black hair that was slightly messy with shockingly blue eyes. He seemed almost like a little nymph with his size and his frame, it was actually really adorable, but the name totally didn't fit him but it was just another one of those feelings that she got. The feelings were like knowing that something was wrong or was going to happen without the confirmation of a vision. It was less detailed than an actual vision, she couldn't tell what was really going to happen she just knew that something _would_ happen, but unlike a vision the feelings were absolute, no change no other possibilities. So it had its ups and downs.

The boy named Scott stood back from the group that had slowly started to form around her, he seemed different. Almost like her, reserved from the rest of the world. A kind of person that had some secrets that kept them an arms distance away from others. She didn't like that, she sort feared him in a way because he might figure out that they were kind of the same and then what would she do if he kept trying to call her out on her happy cheerleader routine. Her eyes flashed, she wasn't see the kid in front of her anymore she was seeing something totally different. She didn't know where she was, it was some sort of crystal chamber, well it shouldn't be called a chamber seeing how large it was more like a fortress made up of crystal ice walls and it was unbearably cold. A man flew down, like actually _flew_ down. He was tan-ish, with short spiky blue black hair, and really bright blue eyes that crinkled at the edge with his smile, his teeth were perfectly white and straight, and he had a little bit of sexy black stubble on his chin. He was gorgeous, almost unreal. What caught her off guard was his outfit, he was wearing skin tight spandex or something like it. The legs and part of the torso area were a metallic red, as were the shoulders, neckline, and neck. The torso was a rich blue that extended to the arms but was cut off by gloved colored the same metallic red with two gold bands, the gloves didn't cover all of his fingers they had been cut so that he could grab things easier most likely. His boots seemed almost connected to the suit but were separated by another gold band, and just like the most of the outfit was colored that weird metallic red, like a dark Ferrari red. But the most shocking thing of all wasn't the shiny spandex or sexy face and extremely fit body but the very large and very noticeable Superman logo on his chest. [2] Silver knew that this guy wasn't Superman, Superman was older and had a hair style that involved the _Grease_ curly thing. He landed without a sound and smiled at her before a white Greyhound like dog, which almost seemed to have some Rottweiler in it, ambushed him and began licking his face. The guy laughed and it sounded like joy and happiness and everything she knew existed but never actually felt, it was almost cruel. He looked up again still smiling while the dog showed its affection by sliming up his face. Someone called out, a man and he called out a name _"Conner."_

Silver's sight regained, no time had passed, and that was the best part about a vision. It wasn't like in the movies where they had to stop and see the vision before they could do anything else, time stopped around you and you saw what was going to happen next or what was going to happen later, there was no time limit but it never interfered with pretending to be normal. How awkward would it be if you were in the middle of a conversation and you suddenly froze because of a vision. Answer; very awkward. She looked at the boy in front of her and took in his features, he was without a doubt the guy from her vision. The bone structure was exact, of course it had been more defined in her vision, but still those eyes and hair and face it was all the same. But he wasn't happy, no he was far from happy he was like her, he could pretend if he wanted but he wasn't really happy. "Conner," she said absently, not even realizing that the name had slipped from her pastel pink sparkling lips.

"Conner?" The loud voice of the student council brought her crashing back to the world where Silver was the perfect cheerleader without a care in the world. The girl who lied to everyone, about who she really was. "His name is Scott, silly." Her voice was chipper and so annoying at the moment.

Her heartbeat picked up an irregular pace, she rarely slipped up in her acting, she had gotten so good and making sure every word and every movement fit who she was supposed to be. "Ah, yeah. Sorry, he-you just look like someone I used to know," She forced out, her voice breaking and her breath coming fast. "I have to go to," She forgot the word for a second in her haste and began walking away, she turned around and gave an embarrassed smile, "class."

She hurried into the room and sat down in her usual seat in-between the twins. Roxi was the first to notice her flustered face. "Whoa, you okay cap?" Roxi asked her soprano voice sharp and almost shrill to Silver's raging ears. There was a sort ringing as her blood pumped quickly through the veins in her head. "Shah, you look, like, sick or something," Ruthi continued, in the same high pitched tone, but unlike her twin's this one was forced. Roxi, like all the other blondes on the team, had a tattoo on her cheek. For some reason the blondes thought it would be a great idea if they all sort of looked like Silver in this weird almost trying to clones kind of way so they all came back from spring break two years ago with tattoos on their left cheeks. None of them got her tattoo of course they were all unique in a clone like fashion. It was so annoying to have three other girls looking just like her. [3]

"I'm fine," She said slowly regain her composer and usual manner of speaking. "Just, you know, new kids." The twins smirked and then glanced over at each other.

"Is there a hottie?" Their voices mingled and it was like hitting two piano keys right next to each other at the same time. It was horrible but she smirked too, and wiggled her eyes brows before answering them.

"Yep," She said using _"here kitty, kitty" _motion to get the girls to lean inwards. "Major third degree burn," the girls _ohhhh-ed _at that, "and get this, totally exotic name; Kaldur." [4] The girls giggled and went on about that name but Silver had a different name on her mind: Conner.

O-O

[1] In case you didn't know, I'm British but I think I already mentioned that so I just wanted to clarify that I meant what you Yanks, don't be offended, call soccer. Not American football.

[2] So, for anyone who doesn't know what Superboy/Conner's costume looks like in the future. LINK: .com/assets/whos%

[3] I don't separate Roxi talking from when Ruthi talks because they're twins, it's like in _Lord of the Flies_ where Golding combines the twins Sam and Eric into the name Samneric. Which I'm not joking about, I've read it four times, and he does that after the first chapter that they show up in.

[4] I'm not sure if this is a universal term or whatever but some of my friends use this and they mean that the guy is really hot/sexy. So yeah, thought I'd throw that in. By the way I'm referring to the comment "Major third degree burn," if you didn't figure that out already.

O-O

So, like last time, I love to think of theme songs for the characters and this is what I've come up with.

Silver - _"Black Sheep"_ by **Metric**with vocals by** Brie Larson**

The reason being, that if you listen to the words of the song they kind of relates to Silver. Also the lyrics seem to be broken up in different types of thought sequences, which is how she is. Her thinking goes from one thought to another without having any explanation to how she got to that point in her mind. Also the song talks about people pulling away it more makes me think of how she pulls away from everyone by pretending to be close to them. "Our common goal was waiting for the world to end/Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend/You crack the whip, shape shift and trick the past again," The first line (before the first slash(/).) represents the relationship she will have Conner in the future since they have similar stories, in a way. The next two lines represent the people who are keeping her hostage there and how they keep her from really trying to escape, despite the fact that she does have the occasional escape attempt it like when a child "_runs away"_ from home. Because she doesn't remember what happened

Conner Kent/Superboy – A Mash Up of _"Just Like You" _and _"Are You Ready"_ both by **Three Days Grace**

The angry songs and messages fit the way he feels, the first _"Just Like You"_ shows how Conner wants to be like Superman but also would hate to be like him. Since Superman won't accept Conner as a son or as a sidekick Conner is left with abandonment issues and a need for recognition, we saw in the episode _"Schooled"_ how he reacted after reaching out to his father figure and then being turned down; he was angry and hurt. And that song reflects those feelings. _"Are You Ready"_ is very much like his line at the end of the episode _"Fireworks"_ "Get onboard or get out of the way". In this song it shows how he's speaking up for who he is, that he's not just a clone but his own person with different thoughts and reactions to situations. Maybe it's just me but I foresee a fight between Conner and Superman, not just Superman ignoring him and hurting his feeling but an actual fight. Conner will probably have to lash out at Superman to get him to realize how ignoring him actually makes it worse and how scared he really is.

Holy, that was a long analysis.

Dick Grayson/Robin – _"Perfect"_ by **Simple Plan**

Okay, this song doesn't always suit Robin but when he messes up or was pissed off in the episode _"Downtime"_. But this song does show that need he has to prove to his "father" i.e. Bruce that he is worthy of becoming a leader and be more than just a sidekick. This is better shown much farther in the character's timeline when he leaves Gotham to go become part of the Teen Titan and actually led the team. His leaving Batman forces him to face the fact that he can't be "Boy Wonder" forever and Batman actually confronts him and tells him that he can't be Robin anymore because he isn't fighting alongside Batman. This leads him into an identity crisis, he attempts to become a normal member of society denying what he really loves to do in order to follow Batman's orders. Until finally he dawns the name Nightwing and begins crime fighting again. The song _"Perfect"_ describes the relationship between Dick and Bruce post-Teen Titans and pre-Nightwing perfectly.

Megan/Miss Martian – _"Crush"_ by **Mandy Moore**

I wasn't really sure if I should give her a song but I figured I should so I chose one that expresses her feelings towards Conner. This character doesn't really have much depth to her so I can't go too deep into what this song reveals about her. Megan is new to earth and is very naïve and innocent which makes her annoying. Her feelings, which she is most likely confusing for love, are a crush and she's beginning to dupe herself into believing that Conner feels the same way too. I don't really hate the character though; I hate the design of the character. If she was stronger character personality wise then I'd be perfectly fine with having her around but they aren't making her strong the way that they made Artemis and it's pissing me off because she could be so cool if they tried to make her cool.

Wally West/Kid Flash – _"Womanizer"_ by **Britney Spears **and _"Do You Believe in Magic"_by **Ally and AJ**

Okay, everyone should have seen that coming. Wally flirts with so many girls simply because he is insecure about his appearance and personality. Though he really doesn't have feelings for them he feels that flirting with so many girls assures his manliness. It the same with how the guys sleep with plenty of girls to be the "Big Man on Campus". He also has a need to rationalize everything which was shown in the episode _"Denial"_, he needs to rationalize that there is not magic because if there is magic he no longer will be able to believe so soundly in the science that has proven true for so long. And if he loses fate with science then he will no longer be able to function.

Artemis – _"Secrets"_ by **One Republic**

I chose the song _"Secrets"_because Artemis has plenty and in the episode _"Bereft"_ she seems more willing to get close to Wally and reveal her past if even a little bit. She is continuously trying to start her life over but is having trouble escaping her past. There isn't enough known about her yet for me to make a real observation about her... I'm not far enough in my psychology class to make a correct evaluation with such little information.

Kaldur/Aqualad – _"Teen Titans Go!"_ by **Puffy Ami Yumi **and _"Surfing USA"_ by **The Beach Boys**

Don't laugh, they suited him. I chose _"Teen Titans Go!"_ because he's the leader of the Young Justice group who doesn't have a name so I call them the Junior Justiceteers. He's really calm and despite having an entire episode devoted to him I couldn't gather anything other than he's a calm and good natured person. And well he's a mermaid man so I thought a **Beach Boy**'s song would suit him just fine. Plus I love dancing to that song at tiki parties.

Dun nun, nun, nun, nun, na BATMAN! BATMAN!

Comments, concerns, or compliments, the Three C's. Once again the first one is really what I want. But having if there are any concerns or OC's that people want me add please tell me.

Also, um, well... My friend was reading my story and she pointed something out to me. So she read the OOC and she asked: "What does the O stand for?"

"Original."

"No, the second O."

"What?" I looked at the screen and read OOC and I thought for a while, "Oh, um that stands for Out of Character... I probably need to fix that."

"Yeah I think you do."

So I'm fixing that from now on, but I'm not going to edit my first chapter because it adds originality to my story. I'm only human after all.

Before anyone gets too interested in this story I want to warn you, this is going to be a very long story, and a few of the chapters will be of varying length. But this story will still be long, it will not end after they rescue Silver, which they will if it wasn't already obvious, but will continue into their more adult lives. And another thing the rescue from the school will not be a very long arch in this story; at the rate I'm going this arch may be done by or before the tenth chapter... At least that's what I'm aiming for. Then there will be an extra chapter before there are exactly six chapters (not long ones) that will not more the story forward in any way. LOVE YOU GUYS! But to me those chapters are important to a story much farther in the future. So please put up with me.

Next episode out on April, ninth! WOHOO! Also there is a great picture on deviantART that totally captures Robin at the perfect moment before the first episode takes place. OH! In case you guys didn't know Robin is my favorite character, Dick is my favorite Robin, and Batman is my favorite comic. So here is the link for it and I suggest that you favorite this picture like I did. Also I'm really upset that they're using Tim's costume but calling him Richard. Richard wore green sparkly scaled underwear not pants. I'm glad he's now wearing pants but still... WRONG COSTUME!

LINK: .com/?q=young justice ROBIN&order=9&offset=120#/d397vel

So um, this has trailed on really long since I did those song analyses on all the characters, I actually did those as a class assignment and then decided to put them in here, so that's why I even bothered with it. Well review instead of just Story Alerting and Author Alerting because I get emails about those so I know people are reading this and not comment thing for some reason... But I do that too so I'm not upset or anything, I just want people to review because it lets me know that you are reading this and I'm not totally alone.

For anyone that has gotten this far in my ramblings thank you for listening/reading. If you noticed it's been about a month since I last posted, I did this on purpose because I don't want to get your hopes up about me posting every week or whatever. I will try to post at _least_ every month. And when I do the series of short chapters (that I mentioned earlier) they will come back to back for a full week. So, just be patient. Um, the introductions are hard for me but the chapters will be getting longer, 'cause so far the first chapter and this one are mostly made up of my intro and extro.

Love the Bambooatarian

PS. Total Word Count 6,677/ Twelve Pages

PSS. I've already finished the fifth and sixth chapters but I still need to write the third and fourth... Sorry!

PSSS. Look up the Fanfiction writer **Shizuku Tsukishima749 **and their story _"You Alone"_ it was the most adorable thing _ever_!


End file.
